Tom Kenny
Thomas James "Tom" Kenny (born July 13, 1962) is an American actor, comedian and voice actor. He's married to voice actress Jill Talley. He's known for voicing: Mayor in The Powerpuff Girls, Scoutmaster Lumpus and Slinkman in Camp Lazlo! and SpongeBob SquarePants in SpongeBob SquarePants. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *A.T.O.M. (2005-2007) - Janus Lee, Spydah *Adventure Time (2010-2016) - Ice King/'Simon Petrikov', Balloon (ep8), Banana Guard#2 (ep111), Bank (ep10), Bartender (ep9), Brad (ep1), Bufo (ep6), Candyapple Zombie (ep1), Captain Banana (ep61), Chocolate Bar (ep74), Crunchy, Doctor Prince (ep55), Eberhardt (ep11), Evergreen (ep92), Farmer (ep10), Fire Dragon (ep14), Flambo (ep18), Fluffy Person (ep14), Glob (ep132), Gumball Guardian (ep63), Gumball Guardian (ep67), Gumball Guardian#1 (ep1), Gunter, Gunthalina (ep62), Johnny (ep121), Leonard (ep6), Lisby (ep11), Lumpy Space King (ep1), Lumpy Space Queen (ep83), Magic Man, Marshmallow#1 (ep22), Monty (ep1), Normal Man (ep132), Old Man (ep11), Orgalorg (ep100), Penguin (ep54), Penguins (ep109), Pizza Sassy (ep118), Princess#1 (ep15), Professor Worm (ep21), Rickabaugh (ep8), Rock (ep6), Sheriff (ep14), Snake Hyooman (ep22), Snowman (ep9), Starchie, Tiny Manticore, Two Bread Tom (ep107), Wee Wee (ep9), Well (ep10), Zap (ep9), Additional Voices *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1998) - Additional Voices *Apollo Gauntlet (2017) - Additional Voices *As Told By Ginger (2002-2004) - Buzz Harris *Avengers Assemble (2013) - Impossible Man (ep12) *Back at the Barnyard (2008-2011) - Burly Guy (ep22), Cameraman (ep27), Cave Cow (ep48), Chicken Rights Guy (ep18), Crazy Louie (ep25), Dr. Matt (ep48), Fargleman (ep22), Hawk (ep25), Man#2B (ep22), Nebraska Schwartz (ep35), News Producer (ep27), Sherpa (ep45), Upstanding Man (ep22) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2008-2011) - Plastic Man/'Patrick O'Brian', 'Mazing Man (ep64), Baby Face, Deadshot (ep56), Eel (ep28), Mirror Master (ep64) *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015-2016) - Announcer (ep17), Dean Longfellow (ep1), Fortune Machine (ep24), Joe (ep1), Oopsy (ep24), Piero the Puppeteer (ep17), Russell (ep1), Sammy Samson (ep17) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2014) - Groundskeeper (Bezel; ep75) *Breadwinners (2015) - Bear Ruffinbuff (ep20), SwaySway's Dad (ep20) *Brickleberry (2012-2015) - Woody Johnson *Camp Lazlo! (2005-2006) - Scoutmaster Lumpus, Slinkman, Edward's Mom (ep18), Flamingo#2 (ep18), Marmot (ep18), Pear (ep18) *CatDog (1998-1999) - Caninius "Dog" Lupucus Familiarricus, Clifford Maurice "Cliff" Feltbottom, Airplane TV Announcers (ep9), Alarm (ep13), Announcer (ep12), Announcer (ep13), Announcer (ep14), Bank Manager (ep22), Bouncer (ep24), Brock (ep15), Computer Voice (ep11), Cop#2 (ep25), Donkey (ep20), Dracula (ep14), English Dog (ep17), Flea#1 (ep2), Frankenstein (ep14), Free Dog (ep17), Girl (ep10), Guy (ep14), Jingle Singer (ep12), Kid (ep18), Kleptomanic (ep14), Mailman, Male Dog (ep18), Mommy (ep18), Mothers Day Mean Bob (ep10), Native#2 (ep23), Reporter (ep22), Small Clown (ep21), TV Announcer (ep2), TV Announcers (ep9), Veronica (ep21), Worms (ep17) *Chowder (2008) - Boot Man (ep16), Pants Dude (ep16), Smelly Man (ep16) *Clarence (2014) - Sumo, Computer Voice (ep1), Crendle (ep4), Try (ep2), Additional Voices *Class of 3000 (2006-2008) - Edward "Eddie" Phillip James Lawrence III, Agent One (ep6), Albert Schwartz (ep11), Announcer (ep22), Circus Arts Student#2 (ep23), Coach Barnum, Computer (ep5), Director (ep12), Dog (ep24), Driver (ep1), Farmer (ep15), Fighter Pilot (ep19), Freddie (ep7), Gunther (ep10), Hoop & Stick Player#1 (ep19), Kid (ep19), Mailman (ep21), Major (ep20), Moderator (ep15), Mr. Bohr, Mr. Phil, Mr. Yin (ep5), Ms. Squatenchowder, Old Man (ep4), Parrot (ep3), Police Officer (ep20), Preston, Principal Fermat (ep14), Sign Painter (ep3), Vladimir (ep14), Will (ep20), Zookeeper (ep2) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2002-2007) - Android (ep38), Boy#3 (ep15), Brother (ep25), Campers (ep9), Carlos' Dad (ep15), Chester, Class President (ep29), Coffee Worker#1 (ep24), Common Cold, Councelor (ep9), Cuppa Joe (ep24), Doctor (ep37), Fake Delightful Children (ep23), Goof (ep29), Guard (ep8), Guard (ep38), Ice Cream Man (ep38), Jock (ep8), Kenny (ep1), Kid#1 (ep29), Kid#3 (ep29), Kid Shark (ep17), Knightbrace, Liver (ep3), Moustache Boy#1 (ep19), Mr. Jelly (ep3), Mr. Wink, Ned (ep19), Nerd (ep37), Numbuh 132 (ep19), Numbuh 16 (ep10), Numbuh 30c (ep6), Numbuh 35 (ep24), Numbuh 42, Numbuh 67 (ep10), Numbuh 68 (ep10), Operative C (ep35), Pilot (ep26), Pirate (ep17), President (ep38), Principal (ep3), Rabid Dog (ep25), Ricky (ep38), Sheldon (ep16), Soldier#1 (ep26), Soldier#2 (ep26), TV Announcer (ep12), Teen (ep8), Additional Voices *Cow and Chicken (1998-1999) - Actor (ep30), Announcer (ep30), Bully#2 (ep47), Doctor (ep51), Kid#1 (ep30), Lawyer (ep51), Man (ep51), Snail Boy (ep47) *Dan Vs. (2011-2013) - Additional Voices *Dexter's Laboratory (1996-2003) - #72 (ep58), Ahab (ep24), Albert Einstein (ep60), Alien (ep25), Alien (ep41), Angry Man (ep21), Announcer (ep44), Announcer (ep46), Announcer#2 (ep20), Bad Boy#1 (ep53), Balloon Man (ep5), Big Red (ep14), Biker#1 (ep58), Bob (ep65), Boy#2 (ep57), Boy on Right (ep21), Capitol G (ep2), Clem (ep16), Clerk (ep28), Claw (ep30), Clerk (ep72), Clown (ep36), Colonel (ep14), Cop (ep13), Cop (ep76), Cop#1 (ep36), Cop Ant (ep14), Creature#1 (ep64), Criminal (ep33), Customer (ep28), D.J. Meat Fat (ep19), Dancing M.C. (ep62), Demon (ep18), Devil (ep18), Disgruntle Postman (ep7), Doctor (ep62), Douglas, Dumb Kid (ep14), Eccentric Man (ep44), Elf (ep14), Enforcer Ant (ep14), Evil Boot (ep8), Ezra (ep25), Fireman (ep49), Fish (ep41), Football Guy#1 (ep59), Football Guy#2 (ep59), Foreman (ep19), Frankie (ep32), Frenchy (ep36), Friend#1 (ep71), Friend#2 (ep71), Friend#4 (ep71), Gabe (ep55), Game Show Host (ep44), Garbage Man (ep30), Greenpeas (ep24), Grumpy (ep18), Guy#1 (ep23), Guy#2 (ep38), Hawk (ep21), Herman (ep57), High Priestess (ep27), Hippy (ep53), Ice Cream Man (ep27), Isaac Newton (ep60), Janitor (ep49), Jebediah (ep25), Jimmy (ep38), Joe (ep15), Judge#1 (ep12), Judge#2 (ep12), Kid#2 (ep22), Kid#2 (ep57), Kid#2's Dad (ep71), Kid#3 (ep22), King (ep34), Lady (ep13), Living Bullet, Love Kid (ep14), Lucky (ep43), Mad Guy (ep18), Mailman (ep23), Man (ep33), Man#2 (ep1), Man#2 (ep33), Man#4 (ep1), Man#5 (ep1), Man In Booth (ep5), Mat (ep26), McBark (ep33), McBoy (ep27), Mediator (ep71), Mental Mouse, Mike Man (ep2), Mordecai, Narrator (ep14), Narrator (ep22), Narrator (ep30), Narrator (ep39), Narrator (ep41), Narrator (ep49), Narrator (ep53), Narrator (ep61), Officer (ep5), Officer (ep15), Old Woman (ep29), Paperboy (ep27), Parallax (ep26), Peepers (ep64), Pirate Kid (ep43), Police Guy (ep13), Principal (ep36), Prison Warden (ep32), Professor Hawk (ep60), Puppet Pal Clem, QT-911 (ep58), Referee (ep71), Reynolds, Rich Kid (ep43), Robber (ep28), Robin Leach Computer (ep75), Robot (ep28), Robot#2 (ep19), Robot#4 (ep19), Rocker (ep55), Rookie (ep14), Sal (ep15), Scientist#1 (ep41), Shmoo (ep19), Silly (ep18), Skater (ep44), Skinner (ep33), Sleepy (ep18), Smuggler#1 (ep14), Snack Man (ep27), Soldier#1 (ep62), Soldier#3 (ep62), Soldier#4 (ep62), Space Man (ep25), Spider (ep25), Stand-up Comic Computer (ep75), Student#3 (ep55), Surfer#1 (ep46), Surfer Boy (ep46), TV Announcer (ep11), TV Announcer (ep12), TV Announcer (ep65), Tailor (ep33), Tattoo (ep28), Telephone Worker (ep27), Timothy (ep39), Tough#1 (ep28), Tough#2 (ep28), Trollbetoot#2 (ep34), Trucker#3 (ep16), Val Hallen, Whale Chorus (ep24), Winner (ep16), Zebra (ep25) *Disney's Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (2004-2006) - Ed, Acouchi (ep20), Alligator (ep19), Badger (ep5), Bird/Parrot (ep5), Dr. Menace (ep9), Fan (ep17), Fly#1 (ep12), Frog (ep21), Frog Leafrider (ep17), Guard#2 (ep15), Jaguar Pack Leader (ep9), Jimmy (ep9), Lead Acouchi (ep20), Man (ep20), Mob Animal#2 (ep5), Monkey Guard#1 (ep5), Mr. Pecarry (ep19), Ocelot (ep18), Puma Dad (ep21), Vlad (ep11), Wild Boar (ep20), Additional Voices *Disney's Dave the Barbarian (2004) - Crystal Ball Narrator (ep4), Delivery Guy (ep14), Evil Lederhosen (ep14), Pillage Master (ep4), Sweet Boy (ep4) *Disney's Lloyd in Space (2001-2004) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Emperor's New School (2007) - Additional Voices *Disney Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer (2017) - Zeke, Crab (ep2), Grandma Tony (ep2), Thurston (ep4), Troggies (ep3), Additional Voices *Disney Doc McStuffins (2012-2015) - Charlie (ep68), Purple Monster (ep68), Waiter (ep16), Additional Voices *Disney Goldie & Bear (2015) - Phil (ep4) *Disney Handy Manny (2006-2011) - Mr. Lopart, Pat *Disney Henry Hugglemonster (2013-2015) - Daddo Hugglemonster, Grando Hugglemonster *Disney Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2010-2012) - Don Zaza (ep34), Kyle, Additional Voices *Disney Miles from Tomorrowland (2015-2016) - Leo, Alien Crowd (ep30), Alien Evacuees (ep21), Ambassador Titus, Announcer (ep13), Announcer (ep15), Announcer (ep26), Announcer (ep28), Audience (ep28), Blibby Blopp, Blobby Rent-A-Cop (ep6), Chef Bot (ep16), Crowd (ep15), Dethalian Guard (ep15), Dethalian Reporter (ep30), Fastidian (ep12), Flurrbo, Fossick (ep23), Goon, Goon (ep16), Goon (ep25), Mesa (ep27), Robot (ep10), Rock Alien (ep7), Ruggles, Tech Bot (ep25), Tethoscape Alien (ep29), Tethoscape Aliens (ep28), Tethoscape Visitors (ep26) *Disney Phineas and Ferb (2009-2010) - Additional Voices *Disney Puppy Dog Pals (2017) - A.R.F., Airline Announcer (ep1), Announcer (ep5), Conductor (ep13), Dallie, Farmer Del (ep12), Gopher (ep7), Grouchy Man (ep8), Lead Beaver (ep12), Music Store Owner (ep9), Newscaster (ep4), Ol' Snapper (ep15), Parrot#1 (ep11), Parrot#3 (ep11), Rip (ep1), Store Owner (ep10), Travel Host (ep8), Worker#2 (ep13) *Disney Special Agent Oso (2012) - Pat (ep57) *Disney Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2016) - Additional Voices *Disney Wander Over Yonder (2013-2016) - Commander Peepers, King Bingleborp (ep39), Additional Voices *DreamWorks Dragons: Race to the Edge (2015-2017) - Amos, Chicken Feed Salesman (ep65), Mulch, Silent Sven *DreamWorks Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh (2016) - Barker (ep5), Benny (ep11), Chicken O'Rielly (ep1), Dr. Ahhh, K-Trong, Laramie (ep13), Papa Lectric (ep9), Additional Voices *DreamWorks The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2018) - Colonel Boudreaux *DreamWorks The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2015-2016) - Blackbeard (ep7), Nicolas-Joseph Cugnot (ep38), Additional Voices *DreamWorks Trollhunters (2016-2018) - Delivery Driver (ep5), Gut, Mr. Nuñez, Officer Brennan, Otto Scaarbach, Policeman (ep5), Policeman (ep6), Vespa Dealer (ep9), Additional Voices *DreamWorks Turbo FAST (2015) - Judge Snail (ep28), Mac Slammer (ep28) *Duck Dodgers (2003-2005) - Announcer (ep8), Chicken Man (ep8), Clapper Guy (ep11), Flame Valet (ep35), Harry Vermin (ep11), Harv Wheely (ep30), Host (ep17), Manager (ep17), TV Announcer (ep11) *Dumb and Dumber (1995-1996) - Body Builder#2 (ep2), Frogg (ep11), Parks (ep11), Passerby#1 (ep1), Spock (ep2), Supply Sargeant (ep11), Thumbs (ep2), Weenie (ep1) *Evil Con Carne (2004) - Huckleberry Hound Impression (ep9) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2004-2009) - Eduardo, Creaky Pete (ep2), Narrator (ep41), Pager Salesman (ep1), Phineas P. Vurm (ep40), Piggy (ep4), Richie Wildabreath (ep69), Teenage Salesman (ep1), Unknown Friend (ep71), Yogi Boo Boo (ep69) *Fresh Beat Band of Spies (2015) - Bo Monkey, Reed, Banana Monster (ep16), Bo Monkey Bot (ep13), Bullwhip Bob (ep10), Captain Arrrrgh, Carney (ep4), Filbert (ep5), Judge (ep13), Mojo Fauxhawk (ep7), Reed Bot (ep13), Seamus (ep17), Snort, Tiny Hamster (ep9), Von Winnerchamp *Futurama (1999) - Additional Voices *Game Over (2004) - Arthur (ep6), Cop (ep6), Emcee (ep6), Glen (ep6) *Generator Rex (2011-2013) - Announcer (ep32), Fitzy Feakins, Mr. Buchiner (ep32), Additional Voices *Godzilla: The Series (1998-2000) - Bill (ep6), N.I.G.E.L., Recon Bravo (ep8), Additional Voices *Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2011-2013) - The Anti-Monitor, Zilius Zox, Biot Ship Warning (ep13), Byth Rok, Chaselon, Goblin (ep20), Salaak *Grim & Evil (2002) - Kid#1 (ep9), Warren (ep9) *Guardians of the Galaxy (2015-2016) - Droney (ep3), Taneleer Tivan/The Collector *Harvey Beaks (2017) - Mad Scientist (ep45) *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2002-2005) - Boo Boo Bear, Choo Choo (ep30), Computer Voice (ep15), Elroy Jetson (ep15), Top Cat (ep30) *Home Movies (2003) - Additional Voices *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2013-2014) - Doctor Octopus/Doc Ock (ep14), Impossible Man (ep18) *I Am Weasel (1998-1999) - Beaver#2 (ep30), Doctor (ep47), Guy on Boat (ep47), Ham#1 (ep47), Moose (ep30), Short Man (ep47) *Johnny Bravo (1999-2004) - Carl Chryniszzswics, "Gentle Hug Hug Show" Announcer (ep29), 1 of 2 (ep50), 2nd Passerby (ep51), Alien (ep21), Alligator (ep55), Anime Extra (ep64), Announcer (ep15), Announcer (ep18), Announcer (ep27), Announcer (ep35), Announcer (ep45), Announcer (ep54), Announcer (ep64), Archaeologist (ep58), Assistant (ep15), Astronaut (ep17), Australian Man (ep17), Balder (ep34), Beauty Contestant#3 (Male; ep40), Bee Sting Representative (ep42), Bobby C. (ep13), Boy (ep26), Boy (ep36), Brother#3 (ep48), Brother Ernie (ep48), Bud (ep19), Carny (ep21), Chimp (ep36), Chopper Cop (ep35), Clerk (ep29), Clown (ep21), Computer Voice (ep51), Cop (ep26), Cop#1 (ep29), Cop#2 (ep35), Court Jester (ep15), Crok (ep25), Customer (ep19), Daddy Possum (ep40), Dean (ep54), Delivery Man (ep16), Deputy Mayor (ep52), Derek (ep14), Director (ep52), Dog (ep27), Don the Announcer (ep50), Dr.#2 (ep41), Dr. Wang (ep39), Druid (ep34), Dude (ep56), Elephant (ep59), Evil Guidance Counselor (ep32), Exercise Guru (ep22), Farmer (ep35), Fish (ep55), Fisherman#1 (ep49), Fisherman#2 (ep49), Fishman (ep50), Flight Operator#1 (ep17), Frog Boy (ep44), Giant (ep20), Girl (ep21), Guy#2 (ep56), Hunk (ep60), J'ennui Brévo (ep49), Jerky Jake (ep21), Kharlok (ep26), Leon the Tattooed Pediatrician (ep44), Leprechaun#2 (ep45), Little Girl (ep44), Lizard Man (ep26), Lute Player (ep31), Man (ep38), Man (ep64), Man#1 (ep27), Man#2 (ep27), Man with Ears (ep53), Mangoat (ep50), Maurice (ep18), Mike (ep48), Mona Hirschbaum (ep25), Mosquito (ep14), Mr. Elastic (ep47), Mr. Minsky, Muffin Man (ep60), Mugsy, Museum Guard#2 (ep42), Nails (ep46), Nunchuk Chick#2 (ep44), Nunchuck Girl (ep18), Old Guy (ep27), Old Man (ep15), Old Man (ep38), Ostrich (ep50), Paramedic#1 (ep50), Penguin Mascot (ep42), Pizza Costumed Employee (ep53), Plant (ep24), Private#1 (ep42), Recording Voice (ep16), Referee (ep45), Referee (ep50), Reporter (ep20), Reporter (ep22), Reporter (ep37), Restaurant Patron#1 (ep51), Robert (ep64), Robot (ep30), Salesman (ep55), Snuggles (ep59), Soccer Fan#2 (ep51), Souvenier Vendor (ep52), Student (ep25), Swedish Actor#2 (ep40), TV Announcer#1 (ep16), TV Reporter (ep61), Tango (ep16), Team Captain (ep42), Tourist (ep30), Undead Boy (ep61), Villager (ep25), Waiter (ep21), Wak-E-Nab-O-Tron (ep64), Weightlifter#2 (ep58) *Justice League (2003) - Search Leader (ep30) *Lego Hero Factory (2011-2013) - Daniel Rocka, Jetbug (ep5), Mysterious Villain (ep10), Nathan Evo (ep5) *MAD (2012) - Additional Voices *Mad Jack the Pirate (1998) - Additional Voices *Megas XLR (2004) - Alien#2 (ep2), Announcer (ep2), Boy (ep4), Dorky Fan (ep4), Onlooker#2 (ep4) *Mission Hill (1999-2002) - Additional Voices *Mixels (2014-2016) - Berp (ep3), Big Kid#01 (ep4), Big Kid#04 (ep4), Blip (ep5), Booger, Flain (ep1), Inc. 19 (ep5), Incid#04 (ep4), Mysto (ep5), Screeno (ep5), Seismo (ep1), Soda Machine Inc. (ep5), Teslo (ep1), Tungster (ep3) *Mr. Pickles (2016) - Additional Voices *My Gym Partner's a Monkey (2005-2008) - Henry Armadillo, Jacob P. Spidermonkey, Adam's Dad, Angry Guy (ep2), Animal Kid (ep2), Announcer (ep45), Apple (ep20), Bat (ep43), Bear (ep3), Bear (ep33), Bear#10 (ep42), Benny Two Tooth (ep14), Boy#1 (ep4), Bruce Dingo, Bunny School Board Member (ep44), Carl Mongoose (ep37), Carmine Lion (ep12), Chad, Chipmunk, Coach Horace Ferret, Corey Vulture (ep21), Cowboy (ep43), Crocodile Bird (ep14), Dark Sinister Voice (ep47), David Coppertrout, Deer (ep5), Dickie Sugarjumper, Director (ep43), Donald Deer, Duke Sloth, Eel#2 (ep30), Feral Cat A.O. (ep43), Flounder, Football Player (ep2), Fox Kid (ep1), Girl Fish (ep2), Great Gourd (ep22), Grub (ep32), Harry Bat, Hippo (ep5), Humphrey (ep34), Hunter Alien (ep47), Ice Bergman (ep16), Jackie, Jake's Dad, Jake v2.0 (ep20), Jiminy Japoopy, Kid#1 (ep22), Kid#26 (Fox With Glasses; ep23), Kid (Glass Eye; ep23), Kid Snail (ep1), Lion#2 (ep51), Man (ep6), Manatee (ep48), Marvin Hammy, Monroe (ep23), Monty (ep30), Mover (ep43), Mr. Beaver (ep49), Mr. Grouper (ep14), Mr. Orangutan (ep45), Ms. Bear (ep11), Nerd Crocodile, Official#2 (ep34), Old Crotchety Janitor (ep47), Opossum Kid (ep36), Orlando (ep21), Pappy Mandrill (ep47), Perspiration (ep39), Philippe Snail (ep27), Piranha#1 (ep24), Possum Cop (ep52), Rapper Mandrill (ep6), Rat (ep31), Robo Jake (ep44), Skunk Teacher (ep36), Snail (ep14), Squirrel (ep2), Squirrel King (ep29), Stag (ep13), Steve Lobster (ep19), Sun (ep29), TV Announcer (ep11), Tiger (ep50), Tiger Kid (ep31), Tribal Chief (ep46), Video Game Voice (ep27), Walrus kid (ep18), Woman (ep6), Zoo Announcer (ep53) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2005) - Announcer (ep22), Nerd (ep22) *Napoleon Dynamite (2012) - Curtis *Niko and the Sword of Light (2017) - Mandok, Exuber-Ant (ep11), Fergus (ep4), Honeywillows (ep8), Meercoon Leader, Prickletwister (ep6), Pufferhuffer 1 (ep5), Rusty (ep6), Sargous, Shrimp Trooper (ep5) *Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2015) - Gunk Knuckler (ep12), Mom (ep12), Quandarious Cooch (ep12) *Pound Puppies (2011) - Chuckles (ep10), Dogcatcher (ep10) *Rick and Morty (2014) - Bad Cop (ep5), Chair#1 (ep10), Jon Arbuckle (ep8), Mr. Jellybean (ep5), Phone#1 (ep10), Pizza#1 (ep10), Squanchy (ep11), Tour Guide (ep11) *Rocko's Modern Life (1993-1996) - Heffer Wolfe, Announcer#1 (ep42), Bloaty, Chuck, Dad Elf (ep19), Doreen-O (ep44), Driver (ep33), Filburt's Singing Voice (ep16), Flecko, Mr. Smitty (ep38), Newscaster (ep49), Newscaster (ep51), Peaches (ep48), Roast (ep34), Tour Guide (ep14) *Rolling with the Ronks! (2016) - Flash *Samurai Jack (2001-2017) - Analyst (ep5), Brother Shu (ep43), Chamberlain (ep47), Chitron 6 (ep47), Chritchellite#1 (ep4), Chritchellite#2 (ep4), Chritchellite#3 (ep4), Cop#6 (ep24), Idealist (ep5), King (ep47), Leader (ep4), Man (ep21), Manager (ep24), Master Ning (ep43), Monkar (ep8), Og (ep8), Peasant (ep21), Scaramouch, Townsperson (ep43), Wolf (ep13), Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2011) - Announcer (ep9), Auctioneer (ep11), Broccoli Head (ep5), Chairman (ep14), Child#8 (ep5), Funky Phantom (ep14), Jax Minner (ep9), Max Minner (ep9), Mr. Baywosenthal (ep5), Stripe Kid (ep5) *Shimmer and Shine (2017) - COG (ep39) *SpongeBob SquarePants (1999-2014) - Gary, SpongeBob SquarePants, Alarm Clock (ep180), Announcer (ep188), Announcer#2 (ep180), Boater#1 (ep182), Customer#1 (ep184), Customer#3 (ep186), Customer#4 (ep182), Customer#5 (ep182), DJ (ep182), Dirty Bubble (ep180), Dude#1 (ep182), Fish (ep179), Fish#2 (ep189), Flower 2 (ep42), French Narrator, Ghost#1 (ep187), Kid#4 (ep187), Male Fish#3 (ep185), Male Fish#3 (ep187), Male Fish#3 (ep188), Male Fish#41 (ep181), Male Fish#106 (ep181), Mayor (ep186), Narrator (ep42), New Age Narrator (ep181), Old Man (ep182), Old Man (ep186), Old Man Jenkins (ep42), Pillow (ep179), Policeman (ep183), Prisoner#3 (ep184), Prisoner#5 (ep184), Security Guard (ep186), Skeleton#2 (ep187), Student#1 (ep180), Sub Driver (ep1), Teenage Boy (ep185), Tower Guard (ep184) *Spy Kids: Mission Critical (2018) - Golden Brain *Squirrel Boy (2006-2007) - Leon, Audio Voice (ep26), Director (ep23), Frantic Man (ep6), Frantic Man (ep14), Frantic Man (ep23), Jack Royal, TV Announcer (ep6), TV Announcer (ep23), Talking Fish (ep24) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008-2010) - Greedo (ep48), Nahdar Vebb (ep10), Nute Gunray, Silood, Tan Divo, Trade Federation Envoy (ep48) *Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters (2017) - Principal Lewis Wilson *Stripperella (2003-2004) - Hal, Kevin Calhoun, Baby (ep3), Bobby (ep5), Burt (ep3), Electronic Voice (ep3), Japanese Man (ep3), Jojo (ep4), Kitt (ep6), Klinko (ep5), Lap Dance Guy (ep3), Leaf Blower (ep1), Richard Slimmons (ep4), Security Guard (ep3), Special Agent 14, Voice (ep3) *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (2004-2006) - Mr. Hal Gibson, Alien Boy 2 (ep36), BT, Bald Guy (ep24), Beef Jerky Alien (ep36), Big Meat Cone, Cheetah with a Moustache, Crewman 2 (ep21), Crony 5 (ep32), Doctor Takeuchi (ep37), Driver (ep10), End Is Near Guy, Game Console Voice (ep41), Insect Brain Monster (ep17), Johnny Sunspot, Knight 2 (ep45), Male Citizen (ep1), Male Mechanical Voice (ep13), Mr. Paulie (ep7), Mongo (ep16), Music Hall Voice (ep45), Ogre Giant 2 (ep15), Ogre Giant Guard 1 (ep15), Popcorn Monster (ep12), Resistance Fighter (ep40), Robo Ape 2 (ep11), Robo Guard Captain, Scared Rider, Shuggazoomian (ep43), Sokko, Tall Skinny Bald Guy (ep9), Tikqda (ep31), Varkon Soldier 2, Vegetable Vendor (ep23), Veron Mystic 1 *Sym-Bionic Titan (2010-2011) - Brick Jackson, Jerk Kid (ep1), Soldier (ep20), Teacher (ep19), Tech (ep19) *Teen Titans (2003-2004) - Mumbo, Fixit (ep5) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2002-2005) - Copbot (ep40), Interviewer (ep40), Max (ep15), Mr. Moodini (ep15), Nanobot#2, WL3000 (ep2), Wilderman (ep15) *The Batman (2004-2008) - Penguin/'Oswald Cobblepot' *The Boondocks (2005-2014) - Additional Voices *The Brothers Flub (1999) - Additional Voices *The Cramp Twins (2001-2005) - Wayne Archibald Cramp *The Fairly OddParents (2001) - Cupid *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2003-2004) - Announcer (ep7), Big Bad Wolf (ep15), Boo Boo Bear (ep17), Boy (ep17), Chamberlain (ep17), Ms. Largebottom (ep1), Mulik (ep17), Otis (ep17), Preppy Kid (ep?), Spectator (ep17), Teen (ep?) *The Legend of Korra (2012) - Referee, Additional Voices *The Mummy: The Animated Series (2001-2002) - Jonathan Carnahan *The New Woody Woodpecker Show (1999) - Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) - Lil Arturo, Mayor, Mitch Mitchelson, Narrator, Snake, Activist#3 (ep57), Aide (ep28), Announcer (ep61), Bank Manager (ep38), Bank Robber (ep19), Beaver Mayor (ep72), Bernie (ep40), Billy (ep53), Boy (ep74), Boy#1 (ep55), Bum (ep28), Bus Driver (ep11), CEO (ep77), Carnival Barker (ep75), Chap#2 (ep67), Chief Hittledee, Chipmunk (ep35), Chopper (ep55), Chopper Policeman (ep28), Chubby Guard (ep67), Clerk (ep49), Clown (ep71), Convict#1 (ep52), Convict#3 (ep37), Cop#1 (ep63), Crook#1 (ep28), Crook#2 (ep14), Curator (ep61), Dave (ep63), Dentist (ep39), Documentary Narrator (ep48), Dog (ep19), Don (ep25), Dude (ep54), Dude#1 (ep67), Duke Monday (ep52), Educated Mayor (ep71), Elmer Sglue (ep14), Enrique (ep69), Fat Kid (ep18), Fireman (ep16), Fred (ep54), Guy (ep68), Harry Pit (ep8), Jeff (ep25), Jim (ep43), Jimmy (ep69), Joey (ep38), Karr (ep66), Kid#1 (ep57), Koalor (ep32), Lady (ep6), Lenny Baxter (ep15), Lumpkins Minister (ep56), Mailman (ep63), Man (ep10), Man (ep46), Man (ep63), Man (ep67), Man#1 (ep10), Man#1 (ep11), Man#1 (ep61), Man#1 (ep63), Man#2 (ep7), Man#2 (ep27), Man#2 (ep50), Man#2 (ep52), Man#2 (ep68), Man#3 (ep61), Man#3 (ep65), Man#4 (ep65), Man#5 (ep53), Man#6 (ep53), Man in subway (ep43), Military Man (ep43), Moose (ep70), Mr. Cooper (ep12), Mr. Larson (ep77), Mrs. Mayor (ep5), Museum Curator (ep1), Old Lady (ep4), Pablo (ep8), Patches (ep22), Peace Man (ep68), Penguin (ep34), Pet Store Owner (ep34), Peter (ep32), Pilot#1 (ep27), Police Radio Dispatcher (ep31), Priest (ep23), Prisoner (ep4), Puppet Pal Clem (ep1), Radio Newscaster (ep45), Rainbow the Clown, Raja Jaja (ep45), Rat (ep76), Reporter#3 (ep20), Reporter#7 (ep20), Robber (ep7), Schoolboy#2 (ep42), Singer (ep52), Singing Man#1 (ep2), Son (ep50), Sonny Dial (ep20), Store Clerk (ep11), Store Owner (ep22), Stuart Best (ep39), TV Announcer (ep22), TV Announcer#1 (ep20), Talking Dog (ep2), Teller (ep38), Timmy (ep49), Toy (ep51), Triplet#1 (ep57), Undercover Crook (ep75), Val Halen (ep44), Vendor (ep3), Vendor (ep40), Victim (ep75), Willy (ep52) *The Powerpuff Girls (2016) - Mayor, Narrator, Additional Voices *The Secret Files of the SpyDogs (1999) - Additional Voices *The Super Hero Squad Show (2009-2011) - M.O.D.O.K., Steve Rogers/'Captain America', Tony Stark/'Iron Man', Cain Marko/Juggernaut (ep5), Colossus/Piotr Rasputin (ep18), Iron Menace (ep15), Sentinel (ep42), Space Phantom (ep49) *The Tom and Jerry Show (2014) - Detective, Dr. Bigby, Hamster, Milfred (ep9), Percy (ep15), Ronnie (ep15), Tom 4 (ep4), Tom 5 (ep4), Tom 8 (ep4) *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1996) - Additional Voices *The Wild Thornberrys (1999) - Joey (ep22) *The X's (2005-2006) - Copperhead (ep11), Gerard Sheep (ep8), Simon Cow (ep8), Wally *The Zeta Project (2001) - Bogg (ep9) *Time Squad (2003) - Banker (ep24), Customer#1 (ep24), Townsperson (ep24) *Tom Goes to the Mayor (2006) - Additional Voices *Toonsylvania (1998) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Animated (2007-2009) - Isaac Sumdac, Starscream, Burger Bot Robot, Car Driver (ep20), Commercial Announcer (ep5), Guard Bot (ep8), Iruck Driver (ep20), Jetfire, Policeman (ep20), Rattletrap (ep40), Scientist#2 (ep11), Scrapper, Security Bot (ep8), Soccer Mom (ep17), Tutor Bot, Wasp *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015) - Cop (ep15), Nightstrike (ep15) *TripTank (2014-2016) - Alien#2 (ep7), Auctioneer (ep15), Badger (ep10), Caller (ep16), Cat (ep11), Chicken Man (ep3), Dad (ep10), Easter Bunny (ep10), Ice Cream Cone (ep2), Mikey (ep10), Minister (ep1), Pig (ep20), Plant Man (ep22), Ricky the Rocketship, Sammy (ep14), Steve's Uncle (ep18), Suicidal Chicken (ep1), Tad (ep10), Tom (ep9), Tripper (ep17), Yao-Zhang (ep1) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2017) - Doctor Octopus/'Doc Ock', Alchemist (ep63), Announcer (ep4), Announcer (ep11), Announcer (ep27), Announcer (ep32), Aries (ep15), Bob (ep26), Cartoon Narrator (ep8), Computer (ep22), Curt Connors/Lizard (eps2-12), Game Announcer (ep53), Game Show Host (ep51), Hydra Security Transmission Voice (ep100), Merlin (ep63), Mr. Molskin (ep6), Octobot (ep49), Phone (ep11), Sci-Fi Narrator (ep8), S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (ep79), S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent#1 (ep43), S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent#3 (ep43), Toomes/Vulture, Whirlwind (ep12), Wizard *Uncle Grandpa (2013-2015) - Tiny Miracle, Additional Voices *Wacky Races (2017) - Bella, Gazpacho (ep2), Polly (ep11), Swampy Joe (ep3) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002-2005) - Clown (ep36), Cougar Forest (ep36), Curtis (ep20), Fair Haired Boy (ep20), Gene Simmons (ep20), Harry Harrison (ep7), Haunted House (ep36), Jack Hunter (ep23), NATLAS (ep1), Sam (ep7), Theodore Shushman (ep1) *What's with Andy? (2001) - Additional Voices *WordGirl (2007-2014) - Additional Voices *Xiaolin Showdown (2003-2006) - Raimundo Pedrosa, Blind Old Swordsman, Dashi, Evil Squirrel (ep23), Hannibal Roy Bean, Klofange (ep27), Vlad 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Achmed Saves America (2014) - Wayne *Aloha, Scooby-Doo! (2005) - California Surfer, Ruben Laluna, Tiny Tiki *DC Super Hero Girls: Hero of the Year (2016) - Commissioner James Gordon, Crazy Quilt *DC Super Hero Girls: Intergalactic Games (2017) - Lobo, Sinestro *Disney's Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade (2003) - Additional Voices *Elf Bowling: The Movie (2007) - Dingle Kringle, Pirate #1, ADR Walla Group *Futurama: Bender's Big Score (2007) - Additional Voices *Here Comes Peter Cottontail the Movie (2005) - Antoine, Peter Cottontail, Junior *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Attack of the Legion of Doom! (2015) - Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Gotham City Breakout (2016) - Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: The Flash (2018) - Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot, Plastic Man *Lego DC Super Hero Girls: Brain Drain (2017) - Commissioner James Gordon, Stadium Announcer *Lego Scooby-Doo! Blowout Beach Bash (2017) - Rob Holdout *Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) - Barry/Lightning Strikes, Harry/Stormy Weathers, Lifeguard#2 *Space Chimps 2: Zartog Strikes Back (2010) - Ham, Reporter#1 *Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild (2006) - Forest Animals, Scouts *Superman: Doomsday (2007) - The Robot *The Adventures of Panda Warrior (2016) - Manny Mantis, Bernie Hothead, Spinny *The Animatrix (2003) - Operator, Additional Voices *The Batman vs Dracula (2005) - The Penguin/'Oswald Cobblepot' *The Flintstones and WWE: Stone Age Smackdown! (2015) - Additional Voices *The Haunted World of El Superbeasto (2009) - Herbie, Old Man, Otto, Rover *The Legend of Frosty the Snowman (2005) - Mr. Tinkerton *The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas (2003) - Narrator, Elf#1, Little Boy *Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) - Gardener#1, Grob, Martian Guard#2 *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) - Gorthan, Whale *Twinkle Toes (2011) - Dad, Judge 2, Mr. Koslovsky, Mr. Saperstein, Politician *Unstable Fables: 3 Pigs and a Baby (2008) - Dr. Wolfowitz, Musical Comedy Wolf 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Delhi Safari (2012) - Alex *Dino Time (2015) - Borace, Burger Attendant, Guard#2, Tour Guide 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League vs Bizarro League (2015) - Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot, Plastic Man/Patrick "Eel" O'Brian *Tamagotchi Video Adventures (1997) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Adam Sandler's Eight Crazy Nights (2002) - Sharper Image Chair *Disney Frankenweenie (2012) - New Holland Towns Folk *Happily N'Ever After (2007) - Amigo 3, Dwarf 3, Messenger, Wolf 2 *Hoodwinked! (2005) - Tommy *Hotel Transylvania (2012) - Additional Voices *Kung Fu Magoo (2010) - Dr. Malicio, Soldier *Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return (2013) - China Suitor *Meet the Robinsons (2007) - Mr. Willerstein *Quantum Quest: A Cassini Space Odyssey (2010) - General Ignorance *Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2018) - Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot, Plastic Man/Eel O'Brian *Space Chimps (2008) - Newsreel *The Ant Bully (2006) - Ant#2, Ant#6, Drone Ant *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) - Mayor, Narrator, Cha-Ching Cha-Ching, Lil Arturo, Mitch Mitchelson, Snake *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) - SpongeBob SquarePants, Clay, Gary, Houston Voice, Narrator, Tough Fish#2, Twin#2 *Winnie the Pooh (2011) - Rabbit *Zambezia (2012) - Marabous 'Movies - Dubbing' *Back to the Sea (2012) - Ben *Kaena: The Prophecy (2004) - Zehos 'Shorts' *Avery Matthews (2009) - Chance, Jon *Cartoon Cartoons (2000-2001) - Announcer (ep18), Dog (ep15), Erk (ep18), Kamikaze Bob (ep15), Mr. Wink (ep22), Rhino (ep15) *DC Nation: Metal Men (2013) - Dr. Von Vroon (ep3), Gold *DC Nation: Plastic Man (2012-2013) - Plastic Man/'Eel O'Brien' *Disney Mini Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (2011) - Rabbit *DreamWorks Dragons: Dawn of the Dragon Racers (2014) - Silent Sven *Marvel Super Heroes 4D (2010-2012) - Peter Parker/'Spider-Man' *New Teen Titans (2012) - Jason Todd (ep8), Mumbo *Plastic Man in Puddle Trouble (2006) - Plastic Man/'Patrick O'Brian' *Shorty McShorts' Shorts (2006) - Operator (ep1), Additional Voices *Staylongers (2000) - Top Cat *Toasty Tales (2016) - Pants *Transformers: Animated - Starscream *Welcome to the Ronks! (2014) - Flash *What A Cartoon! (1996) - Godfrey (ep31), Lab Geek (ep31), Sherwood (ep35) 'TV Specials' *1st 13th Annual Fancy Anvil Awards Show Program Special (2002) - The Mayor, Top Cat *Camp Lazlo! Kamp Kringle (2007) - Scoutmaster Lumpus, Slinkman, Cask (Elf 1), Santa *CatDog and the Great Parent Mystery (2001) - Caninius "Dog" Lupucus Familiarricus, Cat Litter Cat, Clifford Maurice "Cliff" Feltbottom *Class of 3000: Home (2006) - Edward "Eddie" Phillip James Lawrence III, Albert Schwartz, Emperor, Handler, Old Man, Quickdraw McGraw *Click, Clack, Moo: Christmas at the Farm (2017) - Rabbit, Santa *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (2008) - Knightbrace, Mr. Wink *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. (2006) - Chester, Knightbrace, Mr. Wink, Sector Z Operative *DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High (2016) - Commissioner James Gordon *Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip (1999) - Computer, Curator, Man, Robot#2, Village Man *DreamWorks Home: For the Holidays (2017) - Additional Voices *Everstar (2015) - Adrian *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Destination: Imagination (2008) - Eduardo, BellyBob Norton *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Good Wilt Hunting (2006) - Eduardo, Clumsy's Creator, Guy 2, Homey, Old Farmer *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: House of Bloo's (2004) - Eduardo, Australian Host, Friend#2, Friend#6, Scissors, Unicorn#2 *How Murray Saved Christmas (2014) - Additional Voices *Johnny Bravo Goes to Bollywood (2010) - Additional Voices *Korgoth of Barbaria (2006) - Hargon, Henchman#3 *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Batman: Be-Leaguered (2014) - Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot *My Gym Partner's a Monkey: Animal School Musical (2008) - Jacob P. Spidermonkey, Bear#10, Bug, David Coppertrout, Dickie Sugarjumper, Flunky, Funky, Henry Armadillo *Niko and the Sword of Light (2015) - Mandok *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Annihilation: Earth! (2015) - Doc Rockwell, Triceraton *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Battle for New York (2015) - Doc Rockwell *The Class of 3000 Christmas Special (2007) - Edward "Eddie" Phillip James Lawrence III, Elf *The Fairly OddParents: Abra-Catastrophe! (2003) - Announcer, Another Kid, Cupid, Fairy Sergeant, Food Cart Guy *The Fairly OddParents: Fairy Idol (2006) - Bucky's Agent, Cupid, Fairy Newscaster, Government Agent#1 *The Fairly OddParents: Wishology! (2009) - Cupid, Elder#2 (ep3), Eliminator#3 (ep3), Eliminator#4 (ep2), Eliminator#6 (ep2), Fairy Geek#2 (ep2), Guardian (ep2), Voice (ep2) *The Flintstones: On the Rocks (2001) - Bed Monkey, Bellboy, Bowling Announcer, Mammoth Vendor *The Powerpuff Girls: Dance Pantsed (2014) - Mayor, Narrator, Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!! (2009) - Dove, Mayor, Narrator 'Web Animation' *Clash-A-Rama! (2015) - Additional Voices *Clash-A-Rama! (2016-2017) - Additional Voices *DC Super Hero Girls (2015-2017) - Commissioner Gordon, Crazy Quilt, Plant *Gotham Girls (2001-2002) - Cab Driver (ep22), Cop (ep26), Cop (ep31), Cops, Guards (ep15), Henchman (ep12), Maury (ep13), News Anchor (ep26), Rex Larson (ep12), Sam (ep18) *Lego DC Super Hero Girls (2017) - Commissioner James Gordon, Kryptomites *Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Maximum Overload (2013) - Doctor Octopus *Lobo (2000) - Clerk (ep12), Major Snake, Snake, Space Penguins, Sunny Jim (eps3-5) *Rock 'n' Roll Dad (2012) - Additional Voices *Starship Regulars (1999) - Koraeg Boy (ep7) *Talking Tom and Friends (2014) - Hank *Talking Tom and Friends (2015-2016) - Hank, Announcer, Bongo (ep16), Boomerang (ep36), Dagbar the Unseen (ep26), Dr. Hippo (ep19), Kid Ninja (ep33), Male Scientist (ep5), Manager App (ep8), News Reporter (ep32), One Chance Lance (ep45), Pitchman (ep45), Pop Star Hank (ep42), Santa (ep20), Store Employee (ep17) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005) - Benjamin *Rave Master (2004) - Griffon Kato, Ticket Taker (ep25) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Batman Ninja (2018) - Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot, Samurai Captain *Porco Rosso (2005) - Additional Voices *Tekkonkinkreet (2007) - Sawada *The Laws of the Universe Part 0 (2015) - Ummite Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 (2011) - Sebastian *Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3: Viva la Fiesta! (2012) - Sebastian 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Shaolin Soccer (2004) - Mantis, Singer, Additional Voices 'Movies' *Ant-Man (2015) - Hideous Rabbit *Dr. Dolittle 2 (2001) - Male Tortoise *God Bless America (2011) - Additional Voices *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) - SpongeBob SquarePants, Agreeable Mob Member, Gary, Waffle *Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011) - Wheelie *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) - Skids, Wheelie *Transformers: The Last Knight (2017) - Wheelie 'Shorts' *Future Girl (2016) - MULTI Voice (ep3), Sportscaster Skip (ep2), The Robobot (ep2) 'Stage Shows' *Disney Junior: Live on Stage! (2008) - Pat 'TV Movies' *Re-Animated (2006) - Tux the Penguin 'TV Series' *Disney Imagination Movers (2009-2010) - Eddie the Monster (ep32), Farmhouse Mouse (ep38) *The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (2012-2013) - Announcer (ep23), Announcer (ep24), Bok Choy (ep22), Coconut, Cutesie (ep17), Grape Bunches (ep13), Guava (ep16), Head Scared Grape (ep13), Herb (ep25), Kiwi Flight Attendant (ep9), Malacorn (ep2), Mega Suck (ep26), Onions (ep24), Teddy Juicer (ep16), The Announcer (ep8), Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Adventure Time: Explore the Dungeon Because I Don't Know! (2013) - Flambo, Gunter, Ice King, Magic Man, Starchy, Tiny Manticore *Adventure Time: Finn & Jake Investigations (2015) - Bufo, Flambo, Gunter, Ice King, Magic Man, Starchy *Adventure Time: Hey Ice King! Why'd You Steal Our Garbage?!! (2012) - Ice King *Adventure Time: The Secret of the Nameless Kingdom (2014) - Additional Voices *Batman: The Brave and the Bold: The Videogame (2010) - Plastic Man/Eel O'Brian *Cartoon Network Racing (2006) - Carl *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) - Eduardo, Ice King, Mayor *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E. (2005) - Common Cold, Knightbrace, Skinny Candy Pirate *Crash: Mind over Mutant (2008) - Additional Voices *Crash of the Titans (2007) - Additional Voices *Disney Infinity 2.0 (2014) - Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus *Escape from Monkey Island (2000) - Deadeye Dave, Thrawtle the Lucre Lawyer *Evil Dead: A Fistful of Boomstick (2003) - Additional Voices *King's Quest (2015-2016) - Merchant of Miracles *Lego Batman: The Videogame (2008) - Additional Voices *Lego Dimensions (2016-2017) - Ice King, Magic Man, Mayor, Narrator *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Doctor Octopus, Morph *Marvel Super Hero Squad (2009) - Cain Marko/Juggernaut, M.O.D.O.K., Steve Rogers/Captain America, Tony Stark/Iron Man *Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet (2010) - M.O.D.O.K., Tony Stark/Iron Man *Microshaft Winblows 98 (1998) - Additional Voices *Nickelodeon Nicktoons MLB (2011) - SpongeBob SquarePants *Nickelodeon SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis (2007) - SpongeBob SquarePants *Nickelodeon SpongeBob's Boating Bash (2010) - SpongeBob SquarePants *Nickelodeon SpongeBob's Truth or Square (2009) - SpongeBob SquarePants, Gary *Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom (2003) - SpongeBob SquarePants, French Narrator, Gary *Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants: Employee of the Month (2002) - SpongeBob SquarePants *Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants! (2005) - SpongeBob SquarePants, French Narrator, Gary *Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants: Operation Krabby Patty (2001) - SpongeBob SquarePants, French Narrator, Gary *Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants: Plankton's Robotic Revenge (2013) - SpongeBob SquarePants, French Narrator *Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman (2002) - SpongeBob SquarePants, Gary *Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants: SuperSponge (2000) - SpongeBob SquarePants, French Narrator, Gary *Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants: Typing (2004) - SpongeBob SquarePants, French Narrator *Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom (2008) - Gary, SpongeBob SquarePants *Nickelodeon SpongeBob vs The Big One: Beach Party Cook-Off (2009) - SpongeBob SquarePants, Narrator *Nickelodeon The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) - SpongeBob SquarePants, French Narrator, Gary *Nickelodeon Toon Twister 3-D (2003) - Gary, SpongeBob SquarePants *Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots (2007) - SpongeBob SquarePants *Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island (2006) - SpongeBob SquarePants *Nicktoons Unite! (2005) - Gary, SpongeBob SquarePants *Prey (2017) - Medical Operator AI *Samurai Jack: The Shadow of Aku (2004) - Brave Slave, First Villager, Other Kid, Slave (Male), Villager (Male) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mayhem (2004) - Billy Bob, Earl Milton, Johnny Channayapatra, Mercenary, ShermanTech Scientist *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Stink Bomb *SpongeBob HeroPants (2015) - SpongeBob SquarePants *Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly (2002) - Spyro, Additional Voices *Spyro: Year of the Dragon (2000) - Sgt. Byrd, Spyro, Additional Voices *Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! (1999) - Spyro, Amper the Electroll, Brainy the Electroll, Chief Shaman Tuk, Glug, Gronk, Iggy the Icebuilder, Kludgie the Icebuilder, Kosmo the Electroll, Logistics Droid, Lumpy, Maintenance Droid, Manager Droid, Mankie the Icebuilder, Oggy the Icebuilder, Ooga, Professor, Shaman Tik, Shaman Tok, Showman Gned, Showman Gnelson, Showman Gnick, Showman Gnigel, Showman Gniles, Showman Gnorm, Spike the Electroll, Watt the Electroll, Widgie the Icebuilder, Zapp the Electroll *Star Warped (1997) - U Dont No Jedi Host, Additional Voices *Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader (2001) - Biggs Darklighter, Rebel Wingman 3, Transport Captain 3 *Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike (2003) - Biggs Darklighter *Teen Titans (2006) - Mumbo Jumbo *The Powerpuff Girls: Chemical X-Traction (2001) - Narrator *The Powerpuff Girls: Defenders of Townsville (2014) - Narrator *The Powerpuff Girls: Relish Rampage (2002) - Mayor, Mitch Mitchelson (Gamecube), Narrator, Snake *Xiaolin Showdown (2006) - Hannibal Bean, Raimundo Pedrosa 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy X (2001) - Rin *Final Fantasy X-2 (2003) - Rin *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Dr. Sheep Theme Park Attractions *Transformers: The Ride (2011) - Wheelie Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (307) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (14) *Years active on this wiki: 1993-2018. Category:American Voice Actors